A World Divided
by Naleyfan416
Summary: Haley and Nathan were the best of friends at the age of eight, but when Haley has to move away what will happen to their friendship? Naley!
1. Ch1 Just Kids Being Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of OTH!

A/N: Hope you enjoy... this is my latest! Please review!

* * *

Tree Hill was a small little town in the middle of nowhere many would say. However, for two very young kids it was paradise and the beginning of a new found friendship or so they thought.

Haley was a beautiful four year old girl with long, curly auburn hair and innocent, little brown eyes that could make anyone melt. Everyday she would ask her mother to take her to the park, so she could play on the swings. Since the park was only a block from her house, her and her mother would walk there everyday after lunch.

One day when they arrived at the park all of the swings were occupied by other kids. "Oh no mommy! No more swings," Haley cried.

"Sorry honey, why don't you go play on the slide," her mom replied. She went over to the slide and climbed to the top before sliding down. It was not as fun as the swings, but she made the best of it.

After a few minutes of sliding by herself, she went over to the swings to see if by chance there was one open yet. A little boy around the age of five with short black hair and blue eyes spotted her while he was swinging.

He jumped off and yelled over at her, "Hey you wanna swing?"

She looked over and smiled before heading his way. "You sure," she asked.

"Yeah, I'll push ya if ya want," he replied.

"Thanks," she said while hopping on. The two continued to play together before it was time for her to go home. The little boy smiled and waved goodbye before running off to his own mother.

The next few days the same process occurred. They would meet at the park and then he would push her on the swing. After a few weeks, he asked her, "Ya wanna go slide today instead of swing?"

"Ok," she replied.

"I'm Nathan. What's your name?" he asked her as they were sitting at the top of the slide.

"I'm Haley," she responded with a smile.

"Well Hales, let's slide together!" he said while motioning for her to sit in between his legs while he held his arm around her waist as they slid down. As like everyday, soon their moms called them to go home.

"Bye Hales!"

"Bye Nate!"

These two became inseparable and sometimes their moms could not pull them apart. Some days Nathan's mom would bring Haley home with them to play while other days Haley's mom would bring Nathan to their house.

Nathan lived in a big two story house a few blocks away from Haley, so it was easy for them to see each other often. Their mothers did not mind and would even joke that they would wind up marrying each other one day.

Nathan was always protective of her no matter what they were doing. Both parents found it rather adorable. Nathan's dad worked a lot, so he was not around all that much while Haley's dad tried to spend as much time with his little girl as he could.

By the time kindergarten rolled around, Nathan and Haley were together everywhere they went and like always Nathan kept an eye out for her. By the time they turned six, well Nathan was going to be turning seven soon, but they continued to go to the park everyday. Except now it was when school got out.

Things went on like this until one afternoon when Haley got home her mom was in the bedroom packing. "Hey mom, where are you going?" she asked.

By this time, Haley was now eight. "Honey, sit down. I need to tell you something that you are not going to like," she started, "we are going to be moving. We leave tomorrow."

"What do you mean? Why? Where?" she said confused.

"Honey your dad and I are getting a divorce which means I have to move out and you are coming with me," she responded.

"No, I'm not going," she said stubbornly.

"Honey, you don't have a choice in this. Your dad can't take care of you by himself, so you are coming with me to Little Rock. So you need to go start packing. I'll be in there in a minute to help you," she said. She went and did what she was told.

After she got done packing she asked, "Can I go tell Nate goodbye now?"

"Sure I'll drive you over there," her mom answered.

They arrived over at the Scott's and Haley ran towards the door. Nathan opened the door to see a teary eyed Haley. "Hales, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I gotta go," she replied softly.

He gave her a hug and asked, "What do you mean you have to go? Go where?"

"Little Rock. My parents are getting a divorce and my mom said I had to move with her," she answered.

"You can't leave. I would miss you too much. You are my best friend," he said while hugging her tighter.

"You're my best friend too and I'm going to miss you so much. My mom says that I don't have a choice though. Don't forget me," she said while looking up into his blue eyes. Nathan had always been about a foot taller than her.

"I could never forget you. Here take this so you will always think of me," he said taking off a necklace that he always wore around his neck.

They hugged each other one more time before having to say their final goodbye. The next morning she was leaving the only town she had ever known to a town she had no clue what to expect.

* * *

Coming:  
Haley's life in Little Rock  
Nathan's life in Tree Hill


	2. Ch2 Life Goes On

A/N: This chapter will be split on how both Haley and Nathan are living their lives!

* * *

Little Rock was not anything what Haley was used to, but she managed. Her and her mother moved into an average size apartment. She went to a new school and made new friends. She never took Nathan's necklace off though. She always wondered what he was doing, but she never called. She always thought it would be too hard, so she tried to make a new life for herself in Little Rock.

She was now beginning middle school and had just turned twelve. She had a group of friends who she spent all of her time with. Peyton was her new best friend, even though Nathan still held a special place in her heart. Peyton knew all about Nathan and what he had meant to her. She had even tried to get her to call or write him sometimes because she never could understand why she chose not to.

"Hey Hales, you ready for the first day of school?" Peyton asked while sitting on Haley's bed. She was riding to school with her since Peyton's mom had to go into work early.

"I believe so. I got my binder, pens, and pencils," Haley responded.

"No silly, I mean are you ready to see the guys? I mean from what I hear some of them got pretty hot over the summer," Peyton asked with a laugh.

She had somewhat of a bubbly personality and focused a lot of her attention on boys instead of school itself. Whereas, Haley focused all of her attention on school and did not care much about the subject of boys, especially considering she was rather shy to begin with.

"Girls time for school," Haley's mom called from the living room. The two girls rushed out and headed toward school.

* * *

Nathan had grown into the usual boy his age. He was now thirteen and one of the most popular guys in his class. All of the girls adored him with his soothing charm. He was into the girls as much as they were of him. He still kept a picture of Haley in his room on his desk from a few days before she had left.

He had not talked to her since the day she walked out of his life. He figured she would have kept in contact; it sort of hurt that she hadn't. Even still, he moved on and made new friends and now everyone knows him.

His new best friend, Lucas, moved in next door to him last year and they have been close ever since. Lucas is the only person who knows about Haley; he also is the only one who knows that she is the only girl he could ever truly love. Even though Nathan was popular, he never really opened up to anyone but Lucas.

"Hey dude, your mom wanted me to come tell you it's time for school. You ready to face the world outside this little room of yours," Luke joked walking into Nathan's room.

"Ha ha very funny! You are just jealous all the girls want me and not you," Nathan smirked before adding, "now come on before my mom leaves us." Luke followed him out and met his mom downstairs.

"You boys ready," Mrs. Scott asked.

"Yes ma'am, but I must say it takes your son forever to get ready. You would think he was a girl or something as much as he primps himself," Luke joked while getting hit in the shoulder by Nathan.

"At least I look good. I can't say the same about you," Nathan said with a laugh.

"Now boys, settle down. I have to hurry up and get you to school before I'm late for work. Do you think you boys could not get into trouble today considering it is your first day and all?" she said looking at both boys.

They were both good kids, but that did not change the fact that they liked to get into a little mischief sometimes. The boys just laughed before racing to the car.


	3. Ch3 Chris

A/N: This chapter will be strictly about Haley! Please review!

Time flew by for Haley and now she was a freshman in high school. She had just celebrated her fifteenth birthday with Peyton and some other of her friends. She had also just started dating Chris the summer before high school began at a baseball game. Chris was now a junior and was on the varsity baseball team.

Haley was getting ready for her first day of school when her phone rang, "Hello."

"How's my sweet girlfriend doing this morning? I was wondering if she would be interested in a ride to school," Chris said over the phone.

"Of course! I'll be ready in about two minutes," she replied happily.

"Considering I knew you would say yes, I'll be waiting right outside, so just come when you are ready," he answered back.

A couple more minutes she came down and hopped into his truck before heading to off to school.

Since they were a few minutes early, he walked her to her locker and waited for her to get her books before she went to homeroom. "So we still going out for pizza with the guys after school?" he asked.

"Can Peyton come along since I'll probably be the only girl?" she wondered.

"Alright, but only because she is your best friend," he joked.

She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. The bell soon rang and they went separate directions. The day went by smoothly and soon lunch rolled around. She was putting her books away at her locker when two arms came around her waist, "Hey sexy!"

She turned around and answered, "You know I doubt my boyfriend would like some guy putting his arms around me."

"I guess I should back away then before he comes and punches me," Chris joked.

He leaned in for a kiss before he was interrupted with, "Must you always have your face all over my best friend. I mean seriously," Peyton asked.

He pulled away and the three headed off to lunch. "So Hales, what are the big plans after school? Shopping? Checking out guys?" Peyton asked.

"Actually, you are coming with us for pizza. Chris and the guys are all meeting up after school and he wants me to go. Since I'll be the only girl, I would really like it if you came with us. Please," Haley begged.

"If you insist, but you owe me big time because no offense but none of Chris' friends are that attractive," she answered.

"Except me," he put in.

"Cocky much? And besides have you looked in the mirror lately? It seems you forgot what most people would call a brush looks like," she responded. She was never really that fond of Chris, but he made Haley smile, so she accepted him for that reason and that reason alone. However, if he ever hurt her, he would definitely have to suffer the consequences.

The day went on and Peyton met Haley at her locker before heading to meet up with Chris at his truck. "Do we really have to go? I mean wouldn't you much rather go shopping or something than to hang out with Chris and his loser of friends," Peyton asked while they were walking to the truck.

"Peyt just do this for me. I'll go shopping with you this weekend," she responded.

"Alright, but I am so holding you to that," Peyton joked.

Soon they were at Chris' truck and hopped in. The rest of the day went by smoothly with very little bickering from Peyton.


	4. Ch4 Not Good Enough

Weeks went by and before they knew it, it was Christmas break. Chris was heading to Colorado with his family and a couple of friends for the whole two week break while Haley was spending the break in Little Rock.

Every year since her and Peyton had become friends they spent the holidays together. Even though Haley was a little hurt that Chris had not invited her to come with him, she did not show it but instead made the best of the break.

It was Christmas Eve and she still had not heard from him. He had now been gone for almost a week, but he did not have the decency to call.

"I'm guessing lover boy still hasn't called?" Peyton asked.

"He's probably busy skiing or something. He'll call me when he gets a chance," she replied while still glancing at the phone thinking that if she looked at it long enough that it would ring.

"Hales, no offense, but he should have called you. I mean you are his girlfriend and I'm sure he has had some free time on his hands. At least a couple of minutes to simply say hello or I don't know, how is your break going?" Peyton pressed.

"Yeah I know. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I mean can I ask you a personal question," she asked.

"Of course you know you can always ask me anything," Peyton replied.

"Do you think he only wants to be with me to get in my pants?" she wondered.

"Hales, has he been pressuring you into having sex with him? And if he has, why are you just now telling me? But to answer your question, I'm not sure," she answered truthfully, "but I do know you have every right to say no if that is what he's after."

"I know. It's just that sometimes when we kiss it seems he tries to progress a little more each time. Each time I have to keep reminding him that I'm not ready for that sort of activity. I'm just unsure how much longer he can wait," she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hales, is he really worth crying over? I mean the guy can be somewhat of a jerk at times, especially since he hasn't even had the decency to give you a call. I mean it is Christmas Eve and you haven't heard from him in five days! I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but do you think he is getting it somewhere else since you won't give it to him," Peyton asked gently.

"Sometimes I ask myself the same thing," she replied honestly.

The girls continued to chat for the rest of the night. Peyton was spending the night with her, so after she cried for a little while they both fell asleep.

Christmas came and went and still she received no phone call. It was now the last day of break and he was coming home. She had decided that she would simply just talk with him and find out what was going on in their relationship. She went over to his house as soon as they got home.

She went up to the front door and knocked. "Well hello Haley. What a pleasant surprise! How was your break?" Chris' mom asked.

"It went well. I was wondering if Chris was home. I sort of needed to talk to him and he didn't answer his phone earlier," she said nicely.

"I believe he is in his room. Just go on up," his mom responded.

"Thanks," she replied before heading upstairs.

He lived in a nice size two-story house. The door was cracked to his room, so she lightly knocked. He came to the door and was surprised to see her.

"Wow hey what's up? I wasn't expecting you. I was simply unpacking. You wouldn't believe what an awesome break I had…" he began.

"So awesome that you couldn't call your girlfriend," she asked.

"Where did that come from?" he replied.

"Chris, what's going on? I mean I didn't hear from you at all the whole two weeks. Do you not want me anymore?" she whispered.

"I was busy. I didn't realize I needed to call you every second. As far as your last question, I believe it is you who doesn't want me. You always give me an excuse," he responded.

"Is there someone else?" she said out loud.

"Oh, isn't this just great. I'm gone for two weeks and now I get blamed for cheating on you," he replied angrily.

"Will you please just answer the question? Is that why I haven't heard from you all break and why you have been all weird lately?" she pleaded.

"You know I have no idea why I put up with you. It's not like you even put out. I could have any girl I wanted and why I chose you I do not know, but I'm tired of your whiny bitchy attitude. So you need to leave my house right now and we're done. It's over," he said before slamming the door in her face.

A/N: If you haven't noticed I'ved purposely made Chris out to be an awful guy.

Coming:  
More Chris/Haley drama  
Haley wanting a new life... somewhere else


	5. Ch5 Goodbye Little Rock

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! For the Naley fans, you will see more Naley soon... I pormise! Here's another chapter...

She burst into tears as she ran out of his house. She ran all the way over to Peyton's. She had a key to her house, so she let herself in and headed to Peyton's room. She was lying on her bed when she heard her door open and looked up to see Haley sobbing. "Hales, what's wrong?" she asked.

"He broke up with me," Haley said quietly.

"Who? Chris? I mean of course Chris, but why," she wondered.

"He told me he was tired of putting up with me and the fact that I wouldn't even have sex with him made me useless to him. How could I have been so stupid? He only wanted me for sex," she sobbed.

"Hales, listen to me. He is an asshole! Trust me I will definitely give him a piece of my mind the next time I see him. I'm worried about you though right now. Come sit down," she gestured to her bed.

Haley sat down as Peyton wrapped her arms around her as she continued to cry on her shoulder. "For the record, you are not stupid. You are one of the smartest people I know and he was an idiot if he couldn't see that," Peyton whispered to her as she tried to comfort her.

The next day at school was hard for her because she knew she would have to see him at some point. She tried to avoid his usual hangouts with the chance of possibly running into him. The day and been going pretty crazy because everyone kept looking at her funny.

At lunch, she heard someone yelling and when she came closer she realized it was Peyton and Chris. "You son of a bitch! You know damn well that Haley never slept with you and how dare you claim she did. She would never stoop that low! And if you ever come near her again, I swear you will wish you hadn't because I will make sure you will never be able to reproduce!" she yelled.

Haley was confused at what Peyton was talking about. She had never slept with him. "Well well well, if it isn't my slut of a girlfriend. Oh wait my bad, my EX-girlfriend! It's a shame that you were so awful in bed. I mean I always thought you would be such a good lay. Man was I disappointed," he said over Peyton's shoulder.

She just looked at him mortified that he could say such a thing before she ran off. "Aww, now she's going to go cry about it," he laughed.

Peyton slapped him hard across the face before saying, "You are such an asshole!"

She ran after Haley. "Hales, I was hoping you wouldn't have to hear that. I heard the rumor this morning and I was trying to protect you. Are you ok?" she asked.

"Not really. I just want to go home," she replied.

She took her to the office, so Haley could call her mom. Soon her mom was there to pick her up even though she was confused because Haley never missed school. Peyton gave her a hug and told her that she would come by when school was over.

When she got home, her mother asked her what had happened and after breaking down once more she finally filled her in on the whole story. "Honey, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" her mother asked.

"I wanna go to a new school. I can't face them, him anymore. I wanna go live with dad or at least get away for a little while. I can finish out the school year in Tree Hill and see how it goes. Please mom," she asked.

"Let me talk to your father," her mother responded.

Peyton dropped by after school and went straight up to Haley's room. She had finally quit crying. The girls were talking when her mom came in.

"I just got off the phone with your dad and he said he would love for you to come stay with him. We both agreed that it would be temporary for the time being. I already set you up with a plane ticket and you leave tomorrow afternoon. So I would start packing and take what you need for now; I'll ship the rest by the end of the week," her mom said before leaving the room.

"You are leaving?" Peyton asked.

"Peyt, I'm sorry, but I just need to get away. So I'm going to go live with my dad for awhile in Tree Hill. We'll keep in touch and you can come visit me whenever because my dad would be cool about it," she said.

The two began packing for what would be a turning point in her life. She would be heading back to the place she left behind eight years ago. To the place where her life began and to the place where her true love was founded. Little did she know the guy she had missed was no longer the same person she had once known?

* * *

Coming:  
Haley comes back to Tree Hill!

A/N: There will be a couple of chapters of Nathan's life before we see Haley again... just warning you guys. But like I said, Naley will reunite soon!


	6. Ch6 Great Game Guys

A/N: Wow I'm surprised by how many people like this story. I was unsure what everyone was going to think about it. I'm glad you all like it though. Now some of you have asked me a few questions that I've decided to answer the best I can without giving to much of the story away. BTW, if any of you have any questions, feel free to ask me!  
**Drama4zashley-Naley:** Haley is pretty much going to be the shy girl that Nathan knew but her appearance will look somewhat different. As far as her being popular, I'm not quite sure yet. Peyton will be seen again but it will come later on. I hope that helps answer some of your questions.

* * *

Nathan had started freshman year with a bang. He had a new girlfriend, Rachel, who was killer on the eyes. She was what many guys dreamed of having: hot body, long flowing red hair, and strikingly green eyes. The only problem is she was a total bitch and the only reason Nathan was with her was because of the sex.

Lucas could not stand the girl and could not see what Nathan saw in her. He knew Nathan was just using her to fill the void in his heart that had been there for many years now. Haley's name was never brought up though. Lucas also had a girlfriend, Brooke, who everyone adored. She did not care much for Rachel, but considering they were both cheerleaders then she had to put up with her.

"Nate, man where are you? We are going to be late for school," Luke hollered up the stairs.

"I'm coming. Calm down! I swear sometimes you act like my mom," Nathan said coming down the stairs.

"Someone's gotta keep you on your toes. However, I must admit, I can't be your babysitter all the time," Luke added.

"Shut up and come on. I gotta go meet my girl in front of the school so let's go," he replied.

"Whatever man," Luke responded before walking out the door with Nathan.

Since neither one of them could drive yet, they walked to school since it was only a couple blocks away anyway. Soon they arrived at school and like Nathan had mentioned, Rachel was waiting in front of the school.

"Well if it isn't my boy toy and his little pal," she joked.

Luke hated it when she did that and she knew it. "I'll catch you later Nate," he said before walking off without acknowledging her.

"What's his problem?" she asked.

"Nothing he just wanted to go find Brooke," Nathan answered.

The two walked in together as though they ruled the school. Even though he was only a freshman, nobody messed with him. The two met up with Lucas and Brooke before walking to class. The day went by normally and everything went quite smoothly.

A few weeks went by and it was time for tryouts, both cheerleading and football. Both Brooke and Rachel made the JV squad which was no surprise, while Luke and Nathan had to tryout for football.

They were practicing when the coach announced who would be starting in a few weeks. "Luke, you will be starting as quarterback. Nathan, you will be starting as kicker…" the coach went on with the rest of the team, "and remember that the first game is in two weeks, so hit the gym."

The guys headed to the gym to work out. "So it seems Coach decided to let you play after all," Nathan joked.

"Yeah well I'm sure my girlfriend will look hot cheering me on from the sidelines. Too bad yours won't. Oh wait I forgot she made the team," he joked back.

"Yeah I think I'll get Rachel to wear her uniform tonight when I am screwing her," Nathan said with a smile.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth. I still can't believe you sleep with her. She probably has syphilis or something," he answered.

"Yeah well, she's good in bed, so that's all I care about," Nathan laughed when he saw the facial expression Luke was giving him.

Two weeks went by rather quickly and tonight was the first game for the JV team. "Let's go Ravens!" Rachel and Brooke cheered as the game was under way. The Ravens were up by two touchdowns, plus a field goal making the score 24-7 and it was two minutes before the half.

Both guys were having an awesome night. Luke had made all but two of his completions while Nathan had made all three PATs, plus the 32 yard field goal. Eventually the game was coming to a close, and the Ravens won, 34-10.

There was a party being held at one of the Varsity players' house. Luke, Nathan, and the two girls hitched a ride with some other teammates and headed to the party. "Great game guys!" Brooke said once they were in the car.

"Yeah you are definitely getting laid tonight," Rachel whispered seductively into Nathan's ear. Nathan just smirked and leaned over and gave her a kiss.

The party was packed by the time they arrived. "Anyone wanna beer?" Nathan asked everyone before heading off to find the keg.

"Of course," Rachel added.

Brooke shook her head no while Luke replied, "I'll come with you."

He gave Brooke a kiss and whispered, "I'll be back soon, so save me a dance," before walking off with Nathan.

They soon found the keg and Nathan filled two cups full. Luke had decided not to drink tonight because he wanted to make sure that Nathan actually got home alright. Then they made it back to their significant others.


	7. Ch7 Goodbye Haley

Lucas and Brooke headed off to the dance floor, while Nathan and Rachel found a spot to go make out. They had been there for a few hours and it was almost two in the morning, so Luke and Brooke went searching for Nathan. This is how it always was, Nathan usually drunk when they found him. As always, Nathan and Rachel were in a corner making out when Luke spotted them.

"Hey Nate, why don't I get you home?" he asked.

Nathan looked up with glazed over eyes and replied, "What's the rush?"

"Well it's almost two and you know how your mom worries. So why don't we go ahead and head home," he suggested.

"He doesn't need a babysitter. Can't you see we were a little busy," Rachel said aggravated.

"Oh by all means, you don't have to come with us, but Nathan is. The choice is yours," he replied looking towards Rachel.

"Fine let's get outta here. This party was getting boring anyway," she answered before intertwining her arm with Nathan's and heading towards the door.

Luke always got frustrated with Rachel because she always would try to start crap with him, but Brooke would always grab his hand before he did something stupid. The couples made it back to Nathan's and said their goodbyes before Luke and Brooke walked next door.

The next few weeks went by and soon it was Christmas break. Everyone was staying in town except Rachel who had to go visit relatives with her family in California. Luke was rather relieved to hear that bit of news since that meant he would not have to put up with her annoying little self. Nathan could have cared less because it is not like he loved her or anything. They had been dating for a little over nine months and he still felt nothing for her.

Luke, Brooke, and Nathan all went last minute Christmas shopping. "So who do we need to buy for today?" Brooke asked. She always helped the boys buy gifts since they never knew what to buy.

"Well my parents, little brother, and I need to buy something for my Nana," Luke replied, "I already bought your gift and also Nathan's."

"Yeah, all I need is something for my parents," Nathan added, "the rest of mine are already taken care of as well."

"Well let's get to shopping then," Brooke added in before intertwining her arms with both boys.

Due to the fact that Brooke was in love with Luke, she always befriended Nathan. It was not that she thought he was a bad guy or anything he just had moments where he was hard to read. She cared for him though because he was Luke's best friend and she respected him for that as well.

Nathan had always thought that Brooke was a nice girl. She always had a kind word to say about anybody and her brown eyes would always remind him of Haley. Sometimes that made him frustrated more than anything because even though he had not seen her in eight years simple things would remind him of her.

He never mentioned it to anyone although he knew Luke always wondered why. He just could not bring himself to talk about her because she was his past and he had to live with that. After all, he had no idea where she was. Considering she had never made contact since she left, he had no way of finding her and had figured she did not want to be found.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Brooke asked as Nathan had went off into a daze. She had always wondered what he was thinking about when he did this considering he did it quite frequently but his answer was always, "Nothing."

He walked over to a store window and left Luke and Brooke. "Why does he always do that? You know don't you. It is almost like he has a hardened heart and won't let anyone in," she said.

"Baby, in a way he probably always will. He's stubborn and no matter what you say he won't ever tell you what's going on in that head of his. Just let it go," he replied.

"You guys coming?" Nathan called out.

Luke smiled down at Brooke before leading her over to the window where Nathan was waiting.

The three continued their shopping and then headed back to Luke's house. Brooke helped wrap the gifts since she loved wrapping presents and also because the guys had no idea on how to wrap something.

After the gifts were wrapped, Nathan said, "Well guys I'm going to head home. Thanks again Brooke for your help."

"No problem," she said giving him a friendly hug.

Luke and Nathan touched fists before he left. Nathan went to his house and went straight to his room. The first thing he noticed was the picture of Haley. It was almost as though it haunted him or something. Rachel had asked many times who the girl was when she would be up in his room, but he would always shrug it off.

He went over to the picture and picked it up. "Goodbye Haley," he said giving it a kiss and slipping it into his top desk drawer.

* * *

A/N: Please review!

Coming:  
Haley's return to Tree Hill


	8. Ch8 New Town Full of Old Memories

Christmas break went by smoothly and Rachel was now back. School started the next day and the group was hanging out one last time at Nathan's house. Luke and Nathan had always done this since they had been friends. Since they now both had girlfriends, they turned it into a movie night.

"So what movie will it be tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Anything but a chick flick," Nathan responded.

"How about Déjà vu?" she asked again. The group all agreed and Brooke put it in while Luke went and made popcorn.

The four all watched the movie without a care in the world. Tomorrow they would have to deal with school and everything else, but for tonight it was still a vacation.

As figured, the first day back was rather boring. The group had no idea though that this semester was about to get a little more interesting.

Little did they know, Haley was going to be coming to town tomorrow night. Nathan was going to in for a rude awakening. However, neither one of them are the same people they once knew. Nathan would soon be hit with the revisiting of his true love and what that enfolds.

* * *

Haley arrived in Tree Hill's airport around seven o'clock on Tuesday night. As soon as she got off the plane, she began searching for her father. "Well I must say my little girl isn't so little anymore," her father said coming up to her.

She gave him a big hug before replying, "Daddy I've missed you!"

"Me too sweetheart, me too!" he added.

They got her luggage then headed to the house. Not much had changed on the drive home except some minor additions to a few of the surrounding homes. They soon arrived at their destination and she went straight to her old room. It was exactly how she had left it. She laid down on the bed and dozed off to sleep.

Her father came in a few minutes later and gave her a kiss on the forehead before saying, "Welcome home sweetheart."

The next day her father took her to Tree Hill High School to get her enrolled. As she walked in, she realized this school was a lot different than her old one. She smiled to herself when she realized that no one knew her here; she could now have a new life. Her father led her to the office and filled out the necessary paperwork then gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

She looked down at her schedule and realized she had Algebra I first period, so she went in search of the room number. She was not really paying attention to where she was going when she ran into a hard chest.

She looked up at this tall muscular guy and the guy asked, "Are you lost?"

By now, Haley had shoulder length hair, but instead of it being completely auburn she had a few blonde highlights mixed in. "Sorry, I'm looking for Room 121," she replied.

"It's down the hall and to your left. Have a good day!" he said before walking off.

She felt better already. So far she had encountered one person who had been completely nice to her. She followed his directions and was soon standing in front of Room 121. She walked in and saw one available seat next to this petite brunette girl. "Hello you must be new. I'm Brooke. What's your name?" she asked.

"Haley," she replied.

"Well it is really nice to meet you. Where are you from?" she asked.

"Little Rock, Arkansas," Haley responded.

"Well Hales, do you mind if I call you that? I think we will become good friends," she said giving her a genuine smile.

"I don't mind. You actually remind me of my best friend Peyton back home," Haley added. The two talked a little more before class began.

After class Brooke asked, "So what class do you have next?"

"Um, English in Room 102," she responded.

"Oh, my boyfriend Luke has that class. I'll show you where it is," she said before leading her to her next class. "Come find me at lunch," Brooke added before heading to her own class.

She walked in and just like before found an available seat. This time no one had made an attempt to talk to her. The class went on and then she headed to History. Soon lunchtime rolled around and after dropping by her locker, she went in search of Brooke.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I'll update later today depending on the reviews!


	9. Ch9 The Park of Memories

A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! Keep them coming... I decided to post this chapter but it will probably be the last one today. Depending on how many reviews I get, I may post some more late tonight or tomorrow! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hales, over here," Brooke said as soon as she spotted her.

Haley went over and sat down next to her. Soon two other guys and another girl came and sat down as well.

"Guys I would like you to meet my new friend," Brooke began, "Her name is Haley and she is new in town."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Luke. I believe we have English together, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too," she replied. She looked at the other two people at the table and neither one said anything.

"Well considering these other two forgot their manners I'll introduce them. This is Rachel and Nathan," Brooke remarked.

Haley looked at Nathan and began to wonder if this was Nathan Scott or not. She was too shy to ask, plus what exactly would she say.

She was interrupted with her thoughts when she heard, "Do you have a staring problem? I mean hello I'm his girlfriend and I don't appreciate you staring at my boyfriend," Rachel barked.

"Sorry," she said before looking down at the table.

Nathan never said a word throughout this encounter. He had to admit though that the girl sitting across from him was pretty hot.

"No need to be so rude Rachel," Luke put in.

Brooke and Haley talked for a little while longer before the lunch bell rang. "I'll meet you at your locker after school and I'll show you around town," Brooke said.

"Alright see you then," she replied before walking towards her final class, Biology.

"Where did you say she was from?" Luke asked Brooke as they were headed to class.

"Little Rock. Why?" she wondered.

"Nothing, I'll catch you after class. I'm off to the field house," he said before giving her a kiss.

Brooke headed into English, while Luke went in search of Nathan. He had a feeling that something big was about to happen and it had to deal with this new girl. He had seen the way she had looked at Nathan at lunch and how Nathan just sat there giving his little smirk.

"Hey man, wait up," he called out to Nathan as he was heading to the field house.

"Hey, you ready to go lift some weights," Nathan joked.

"As always. So what do you think of the new girl?" he asked.

"She's pretty hot!" Nathan replied.

"So hot that you would dump Rachel for her?" he pushed.

"What are you up to Luke? I know you and I have a feeling you have something up your sleeve," Nathan remarked.

"Not a thing man, just asking a question," he said with a smile.

The two walked into the weight room and since football season was over all they were required to do was lift weights. By the end of the day, they were worn out. They both headed to the showers and then went in search of their girls.

"Catch ya later," Nathan said before walking off. Luke went off to find Brooke and Haley.

As the three were walking out of the school, Brooke asked, "So what would you like to see first? The mall? The park? What?"

Haley looked up as she said park and answered, "Could we go to the park first?"

"Sure," Brooke agreed before the three went towards the park.

Haley went and sat on a bench which is where her mom always sat while she played. "This place hasn't changed," she said absentmindedly while taking in the view.

"You've been here before," Brooke asked.

"Actually I grew up here. My mom and I moved away when I was eight," Haley responded.

Luke looked on and realized this was in fact the Haley! Now it was only a matter of time before Nathan realized it as well. If only he could get Rachel out of the picture, he thought.

"What about your dad?" Brooke pressed.

"My parents got divorced and I had to move with my mom. My dad still lives here and that is who I'm staying with," she explained.

Brooke took her to a few more places before heading to Luke's house. It had actually been Luke's idea.

"Wait, is this still the Scott residence?" Haley said pointing at the house next to Luke's.

"Yeah, that's Nathan's house. The guy you met at lunch. Do you know the Scott's?" he asked.

"Sort of," she shrugged off.

Luke smiled before saying, "You know I saw the way Nathan looked at you today. He even told me he thought you were hot just in case you were wondering. Oh and if it is Rachel you are worried about, don't be," he added.

"I'll keep that in mind, but considering I'm not looking for a guy right now. Your information does me no good," she said before smiling back.

"I just thought I should give you the heads up just in case. Now with that said I gotta go get some homework done," he said before looking over at Brooke, "I'll call you later." The two shared a short kiss before Brooke walked Haley home.

* * *

Coming:  
Naley finally have a conversation...


	10. Ch10 Time to Party

A/N: Since so many of you asked for me to post the next chapter, here it is! Enjoy! Please review because I'm hoping for 50 by tomorrow but I'll tak what I can get!  
**Helen15**: Yes I do have some of this story already written but I don't have all of it!

* * *

Haley arrived home shortly after and headed into the kitchen. Her father would not be getting off work for another hour, so she quickly jotted down a short note before heading out the door. Even though she had gone to the park about a half hour ago with Brooke and Luke, this time she wanted to go alone.

She walked over to the swings and sat down. She began swinging for a few minutes before she was interrupted, "It's seems we keep running into each other," a voice said.

Haley stopped swinging and looked around to where the voice had come. She was faced with the one guy who had engulfed her mind since she came here.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," he spoke, "I just don't run into anyone I know here. Even though I don't really know you, but you know what I mean."

Haley could tell that Nathan had no idea who she was and was only talking to her because she was the only one there.

"Yeah, I was just leaving," she said.

"Wait, Haley was it? I wanted to apologize for the way my girlfriend acted earlier. I should have said something I know, but I'm not good with introductions. Do you forgive me?" he asked with his famous smirk.

"Maybe just this once," she responded before walking away.

He was rather shocked because usually girls would flaunt themselves at him. However, this girl did the exact opposite and that intrigued him. I have to get to know this girl, he thought.

He sat on the swing where Haley had just been. Nathan had come to the park everyday for eight years to get away from everyone. This was like his sanctuary or dwelling place where he could come and think without any interruptions.

The rest of the week went by pretty much the same. Haley went to class and at lunch would meet up with Brooke and the rest of the gang. Rachel was still her normal self and always found something negative to say about her. Nathan never said much, but he would comment every now and then.

Mainly Brooke and Haley did most of the talking, which was mostly to each other. Everyday she would walk home with Brooke and Luke and converse about their days.

* * *

It was now Friday and there was going to be a big party at someone's house. Everyone was sitting around the usual table at lunch when Brooke spoke up, "So Hales, what are you wearing to the party tonight?"

"Actually I'm not sure I'm going. Parties have never really been my thing, plus I have nothing to wear," she responded.

"Oh, nonsense, you can come to my house after school and we will get ready together. I can do your hair and makeup. How exciting!" Brooke said with a smile.

"Oh alright, if you insist," she joked.

The rest of the day went smoothly and Haley met up with Brooke and headed to her house. Brooke rummaged through her closet until she found the perfect outfit.

"No way, I can't wear that! Are you crazy?" Haley said when Brooke held up a denim mini skirt with a black v-neck top.

"At least try it on," she replied knowing it was going to take a lot of convincing for her to wear the outfit.

Haley grabbed both pieces of clothing a pair of boots that Brooke had also suggested and headed to the bathroom to change.

When she came out Brooke said, "Damn girl, you look hot!"

"I feel like a slut! No offense because I know these are your clothes and everything, but I'm not sure this outfit is going to work," Haley shyly responded.

"Hales, you look great! It fits you and I must say it even looks better on you than it does me. Please wear it for me," she pouted.

"Alright, but just for tonight," Haley caved.

Brooke smiled and said, "Ok now time for your hair and makeup."

Brooke finished up with Haley before she too got dressed. She had decided to go with some low rise jeans and a scoop neck dark green top.

"How come you get to wear jeans and I have to wear a mini," Haley asked.

"That is because this is your first party and you must go in style," Brooke replied, "now I believe Luke will be here soon."

Sure enough a few minutes later Luke rang the doorbell. Brooke opened the door and instead of just Luke, Nathan was with his as well.

"Hello guys!" Brooke greeted.

"Hey baby! Where's Hales?" Luke asked.

"Oh Haley…" Brooke called.

Haley walked slowly down the stairs afraid she might slip and fall. Both boys looked in her direction and their mouths dropped.

"Wow, I must say Hales, you look great!" Luke said.

"Thanks," she responded quietly.

"Hales, here thinks she looks like a slut, so would you guys mind telling her she looks hot," Brooke asked.

"I agree with Brooke on this one," Luke said, "don't you agree Nate."

"Yeah, I would do you," he joked.

Haley tried to hide the blush that was rising in her cheeks. "Where's Rachel? Not that I really care, but I thought you guys went everywhere together," she said trying to get Nathan's mind off of her and on to something else.

"Who knows," Nathan shrugged. Nathan and Rachel had been having a few problems lately, but he always shrugged it off.

* * *

Coming:  
Haley has a confession to make!


	11. Ch11 Back to the Park

A/N: So I decided to post a chapter tonight... please keep reviewing!

* * *

The four headed towards the party. Haley was staying over at Brooke's tonight, so she did not have a curfew. The party was only a few blocks away, so they did not have far to go and soon they were at the party.

"Want something to drink?" Nathan asked her when they got inside.

"Sure," she replied, even though she normally did not drink alcohol, but tonight she thought it would help her relax.

"Let's go dance," Brooke said grabbing her hand, "the boys can go find drinks."

While they were dancing, the boys went in search of the keg. "Damn who is that hot chic dancing with Brooke?" Felix, a fellow teammate, asked Nathan.

For some reason, he did not like Felix's eyes on her. It looked as though he was visualizing her naked and that angered him a little.

"She's my date for the night, so leave her alone," he answered knowing Felix would not touch her if he thought Nathan was trying to hook up with her.

Felix soon walked away to find a new prospect. "Do I sense a little jealousy?" Luke asked.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan said looking at him.

"Felix makes one comment about Haley and you claim her as one of your own. If I'm not mistaken you have a girlfriend unless you have yours eyes set on Hales. In which case, don't treat her as a piece of meat man. She's special and girls like her don't come around that often. Keep that in mind," he tried to explain.

"I was just protecting her from Felix. I knew he would leave her alone if I claimed her. I have no interest in pursuing her any further. After all, even though Rachel and I are having a few issues right now, she still is my girlfriend. Plus, Hales is not really my type," Nathan said trying to hide the fact that just saying her name aroused him.

Haley had been dancing for quite awhile, but she decided to head outside to get some fresh air. She saw Nathan sitting by himself on the patio drinking a cup of beer and decided to go talk to him.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

"Oh hey," Nathan said, "have a seat."

"I needed some fresh air because it was getting a little too crowded for me. Why are you sitting out here all alone? If you don't mind me asking," she wondered.

"Have you ever wished that you could turn back your past and do it all over again?" he said out of nowhere.

"What do you mean exactly?" she asked.

"Never mind. I think the alcohol is just getting to me," he laughed, "so are you having a good time? It seemed like you were when you were dancing."

She smiled and said, "Yeah, I've always loved to dance. I'm just not really good with crowds and parties. They remind me too much of back home."

"Where did you live before?" he asked.

"Little Rock, but it is so much different than here," she confided, "the people here are a lot nicer."

"Why did you move? If you don't mind me asking," he wondered.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere else and talk?" she said wanting to talk to him but not here.

"Sure, where would you like to go?" he asked.

"The park," she replied, "but let me go tell Brooke that I'll just meet her back at her house."

He followed her inside to find Brooke. "Hey Brooke, I'm going to head out because this party is getting too crowded for me. Nathan offered to come with me, so I'll just meet you back at your house," she said.

"Alright, but be careful," she responded then looked at Nathan and mouthed, "take care of her."

"I will," he answered.

The two walked to the park and headed towards the swings. "You know I used to love this place as a kid," he said looking off into the distance.

"I can see why," she replied looking around.

"I used to come here every afternoon with my mom. I would swing while she sat and watched me. Things were so simple back then," he began.

"Tell me about it," she added in.

"I found my first friend here. I'll never forget her," he said not even realizing that he had said that out loud.

She leaned over and placed her hand gently over his. "Do you miss her?" she asked.

"Everyday," he replied, "but she's gone." Nathan looked over at Haley and noticed tears falling down her face. "Hales, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Where did I go wrong?" she whispered.

"You aren't making sense. What are you talking about?" he wondered.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging...


	12. Ch12 Naley Confessions

A/N: Well I decided to post another chapter. SOme of you have been asking if Peyton will return, the answer is hopefully yes. I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to bring her back, but it will be later on! If you have any ideas, let me know. Hope you enjoy this chapter... many things are revealed!

* * *

"You asked me earlier why I moved back and the reason is because of a boy. Well you could say two boys really. This summer I met this really nice guy who played baseball. He was going to be a junior and I was going to be a freshman. We started dating and things were great. Right before Christmas break things started to get sort of bumpy. I was a virgin and he wanted sex. I wasn't ready for that sort of step because I wanted to be in love before that happened. So he left to go to Colorado and when he came back he broke up with me. On my first day back at school, people began to look at me as though I was dirty or something. I didn't know what was going on until I overheard my best friend going off on my ex. Supposedly he spread a rumor that we had slept together and that due to the fact that I was awful in bed he dumped me. So I told my mom I wanted to move back here with my dad," she explained.

"What an asshole! I would have punched that guy in the face. Your dad lives here though," he asked.

"Nate, I…" she started.

"Well well well if it isn't my boyfriend! And oh look, the hoe herself," Rachel interrupted, "my question is what are you doing with my boyfriend? I thought we have already had this conversation. Leave my boyfriend the hell alone!"

"Rachel back off!" Nathan warned.

"Oh I get it! You are cheating on me with her. You can't be serious," she said looking at each of them.

"I'm not cheating on you! However, I'm tired of your bullshit! You also have no right to be such a bitch to her! She's been nothing but nice to you. We're done!" he finished.

"Fine! I didn't like your sorry ass anyway. Go be with this whore; that is your plan isn't it?" she laughed.

Haley just stood there shocked that she was saying such hurtful words to her. She could not believe this was happening, so she just took off down the street.

"Are you happy now? You really showed your true colors tonight! Leave me the hell alone," he said before running after her.

Rachel just stood there not believing Nathan would leave her for Haley of all people. I mean what does she have that I do not, she thought, either way she will get what she deserves.

"Hales, wait up," Nathan yelled trying to catch up with her. She stopped, but she did not turn around. "Hales, I'm sorry that happened," he tried, but she still would not look at him, "will you please look at me?"

Haley looked up at him with her tear stained eyes and said, "May I be alone?"

"Hales, please talk to me. You are none of those things she said, at least not to me. I see a beautiful girl who lights up the whole room when she smiles. You are an amazing girl," he said wiping away a tear and holding his hand gently on the side of her face. He was actually surprised with himself because he never opened up to anybody especially girls.

"Nate, there is something I have to tell you. I'm her," she whispered.

"What are you talking about? You aren't making any sense," he said confused.

Haley raised her hand to her neck and pulled his necklace out from under her shirt. "I'm back," she replied weakly.

Nathan stood there speechless. This could not be her, he thought, or could it? Without thinking, he gently kissed her lips, but then quickly backed away. "I'm sorry I have to go," he said before running off.

She stood there shocked for the second time tonight, only this time she smiled. She brought her hand to her lips and replayed what had just happened in her head. "Haley," Brooke asked bringing her out of her daze, "what are you doing out here alone? Where's Nathan?"

"He went home because he had some stuff to do," she simply said.

"It looks like you've been crying. Let's get you inside and we can talk about it," Brooke replied.

Luke said his quick goodbyes to the girls and headed to Nathan's. He had a feeling something big had went down tonight, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Meanwhile, Brooke and Haley went inside and Brooke fixed two bowls of ice cream before they sat down and talked. Haley told her the whole story from what she and Nathan were talking about, to Rachel's interruption, to her running off crying, to finally admitting to Nathan the truth.

"Wow is all I can say. I had no idea," she exclaimed, "Where does that leave you guys?"

"I don't know. He just kissed me and ran off," Haley explained.

"I'm sure he just needs time to figure things out. I mean Nathan doesn't ever open up to anyone except to Luke and I really. So I would consider this a big thing," she said trying to comfort her. The two girls continued talking and then Brooke told her how her night had gone.


	13. Ch13 Nathan Makes a Move

A/N: So I decided to be nice and post one more chapter for tonight! Here it is... enjoy and please continue to review!

* * *

Luke arrived at Nathan's and headed up to his room. The door was cracked open and Nathan's light was on. He tapped on the door before walking in. Nathan was sitting at his desk looking at the picture that Luke had seen so many times before.

"Hey man," Luke said coming to sit on his bed.

"Hey, what's up?" Nathan asked.

"That's what I'm wondering. I just left Brooke and Haley and it looked like Haley had been crying," Luke prodded.

"Yeah, she had a lot of stuff that she needed to vent about and then Rachel interrupted us and was a total bitch to her. I yelled at her and then broke up with her. Then I ran after Haley because she had ran off after all the stuff Rachel said," Nathan explained.

"So which one has you upset, Rachel or Haley?" he wondered.

"Forget Rachel! It is Haley that I'm thinking about. She's the girl in the picture, this is Haley, my Haley," Nathan said holding up the picture, "and I kissed her."

"You kissed her! The girl you've been in love with for eight years and you finally kissed her. Way to go man! What else happened?" Luke asked.

"Well I ran off after that like a dumbass. I just didn't know what else to do," Nathan answered.

Luke laughed before saying, "You pawn over her for eight years and you leave the love of your life standing in the middle of the street because you don't know what to do? Now that I find hard to believe. I mean the Nathan Scott I know has never known what not to do."

"Well when it involves Hales I don't. She just makes me go crazy. I mean even before I knew she was my old friend, I felt an attraction for her. I'm not like this around anyone but…" he tried to explain.

"Love has a way of making you do crazy things," Luke said, "my best advice though is to tell her how you feel. I mean she's back, so make up for lost time. I'm so happy for ya man!"

The next day at school Haley got to school just as the bell rang, so she would not have to run into Nathan. She walked straight to homeroom and sat next to Brooke. "Where were you this morning? I went by your locker but you weren't there," she asked.

"Well I figured that if I came just as the bell rang, I wouldn't have a run in with Nathan," she replied.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about that. He was looking for you too this morning. Luke said that he is really beating himself up about this whole situation. You should talk to him, Hales," Brooke said.

"I'm not sure I can do that. I mean what else can I say?" she wondered.

"I don't know, but at least hear what he has to say. I mean it's not everyday that Nathan gets this way over a girl," Brooke said with a smile.

"Fine I'll talk to him at lunch," she answered. The two girls chatted for a few more minutes before the bell rang. Algebra went by and then the girls headed in separate directions.

Haley walked into English and went and sat next to a smiling Luke. "What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, besides the fact that I believe my best friend has a slight crush on you," he replied.

"Luke, your girlfriend already gave me the fourth degree and so I'm going to tell you what I told her… I'll talk to him at lunch!" she said.

"I always love when I get to see my friends happy. Plus, since that kiss last night, I don't believe Nathan has been able to wipe that smirk off of his face," he said knowing it would bring a smile to Haley's face.

"What can I say, I have that effect on people," she joked before turning towards the teacher. He just laughed and did the same. Class went by like normal and soon she was headed off to History.

It was now lunch time and Haley headed out towards the usual table. Brooke and Luke were the only two who had made it, so she headed over towards them. "I'm guessing by that look on your face you haven't talked to lover boy," Brooke asked.

"Don't call him that. But to answer your question, no I haven't talked to him," she responded.

"Someone seems a little defensive. It seems like your chance has arrived though," Brooke said glancing behind Haley, "we'll see you guys later."

Just then, Nathan walked up and Brooke grabbed Luke's hand and said their quick goodbyes before leaving the two alone. "What was that about?" Nathan said trying to ease the mood.

"It seems our friends think we should talk. You wouldn't happen to know what about do you?" she asked.

"Nope I have no idea. Although, I would like to negotiate on how I can go about receiving another kiss like last night," he said with his famous smirk.

"Well if I'm not mistaken a certain someone left me after that so called kiss," she replied.

TO BE CONTINUED... haha... I'll post again tomorrow but keep the reviews coming!


	14. Ch14 Meet my Girlfriend

A/N: So I'm posting this chapater which is quite long because I haven't started writing the next chapter yet. I've been busy with some of my other stories and haven't had time to write any on this one. However, with that said, there will be more chapters, but I'm not sure when... sorry guys! I'll try and update as soon as I can! Either way, hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!!

* * *

"Hales, I'm sorry about that alright. It just threw me off when you said that you were my Hales, I mean the same Haley I once knew. Everything just felt like a dream and I felt that if I stayed I would wake up and realize it really was just a dream. I'm sorry if I hurt you though by just running away," he reasoned.

"Nate, I'll always be your Hales," she said taking his hand, "and I always have been. Living in Little Rock never changed what I felt for you. You were always in my heart and by wearing your necklace I kept you as close to my heart as I could. Even though I dated Chris, which was a big mistake on my part, I never forgot you."

"Hales, why didn't you ever call or write me then? I waited for you for eight years and never heard anything from you," Nathan asked.

"I figured it would be better if I let you live your own life. I didn't want to hold you back from living a life without me. I mean because I didn't think I would ever be coming back. So to me it was easier to try and move on from you. The crap I went through with Chris though showed me that this is where I belong, here with you. I was just unsure if you would remember me, so I kept my distance. The first day I arrived in town I went to the park. Luke and Brooke took me there on our tour and that is when they found out that I had lived there before. They didn't know that I knew you though until last night," she confided.

"Actually, Luke knew all about you. He was the only one who I talked about you with. I want to show you something," he said taking her hand.

He led her to his house and up the stairs. "Um, no offense but may I ask why you are taking me to your bedroom? I mean I heard you were a ladies man and all but…" she started.

Nathan laughed before saying, "I'm not trying to seduce you, Hales. Even though, I wouldn't mind it."

She hit his shoulder before he opened his bedroom door. She looked inside and noticed that everything had changed. He had trophies and football memorabilia everywhere. She briefly glanced around, but her eyes fell on a framed picture of a little girl. She walked over towards it and picked it up. Her eyes began to water as she realized who was in the picture.

"It was taken a few days before you left to go to Little Rock. It was really the only thing I had to remember you by. It has sat on my desk ever since then. Like I said, Luke is the only one who actually knew it was you. Rachel always wanted to know, but I never told her," he said coming up behind her.

"I can't believe you kept it," she said looking up into his blue eyes, "it means a lot to me."

He smiled before taking a lock of hair that had fallen in her face and placed it behind her ear. "You are so beautiful," he whispered looking into her brown eyes, "do you mind if I kiss you?"

She shook her head no before taking a step closer. His lips lightly brushed against her before his left hand came up to hold the back of her head to deepen the kiss. He slowly pulled away before saying, "I've waited eight years to do that!"

She lightly laughed before wrapping her arms around him as his arms enveloped her as well. "This is where I belong!" she said into his chest.

He held her for a few more minutes before saying, "We better get back to school before you miss class. Plus, I have practice after school."

The two walked hand in hand back to school to finish the rest of the day. As they arrived back at school, Nathan gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked, "Can we hang out after practice?"

"Sure," she replied before giving him a wink and heading off to class. That girl is going to be the death of me, he thought.

After practice, she waited outside the locker rooms for Nathan to come out. "Hey there sexy," a guy said spotting her as he was walking out of the locker room.

"Um excuse me, who are you?" she asked.

"Tim, but you can call me whatever you want," he replied nudging her.

Before she could speak, she felt a strong set of arms go around her waist. "Tim, I believe you haven't got the chance to meet my girlfriend," Nathan said.

"Oh, uh nice to meet you. I'm sorry I didn't realize she was your girl man," Tim responded before making a quick excuse and walked off.

Haley turned around with Nathan's arms still around her. "So now I'm your girlfriend huh?" she asked.

"Only if you want to be," he said with a smirk.

"Well I accept as long as I can do this," she replied before placing a kiss on his lips.

Nathan pulled her closer and the two were so engrossed in their kiss that they did not realize they had company. "Well I don't know whether to be grossed out or happy that my best friend finally did something right for a change," Luke joked.

The two pulled away and Haley's cheeks reddened a little from embarrassment. "You're just jealous that Brooke can't meet you outside of the locker rooms after practices," Nathan replied.

"True, but it seems you guys finally made up or should I say made out," he said with a smile.

"Well your friend here finally got the balls to ask me out," she responded confidently.

"It's about damn time! Now I won't have to hear about how hot you are and how he wants to…" Luke started.

"Luke, I would stop right there if I were you," Nathan said putting his hand up.

"So you think I'm hot huh?" she joked.

"Is that even a question? Of course baby! I mean I would do you," he replied with a smirk.

"On that note, I believe it is time for me to find my own girlfriend before I have to stab my eyes out with the mental picture," Luke said before heading off. The two just laughed before walking out to the school hand in hand.


	15. Ch15 First Time Experience

A/N: I know it's been awhile since I've posted a chapter. I'm sorry, but I've been busy working on my other story _Facing Life's Little Obstacles _and haven't had a chance to work on this one. I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!!  
BTW, this chapter contains adult conduct, so this chapter will be **rated M **if you are underage or sensitive to these kinds of things, then I wouldn't read this chapter! Just thought I would warn you. Enjoy!

* * *

Nathan and Haley had been officially dating for about a week. They were currently in his room watching a movie. Life really could not get much better than this, he thought glancing down at "his girl." Haley looked up at him and smiled before saying, "Whatcha thinking about Scott?"

"Oh, just you know, how lucky I am to have such a hot girlfriend," he joked.

"Why Nathan Scott," she said overdramatically, "you are such a charmer. I might just have to give you something for that."

Nathan smirked, "You know, you could just make out with me."

Haley laughed before turning herself so that she was now straddling Nathan's hips. "What about if I do this instead?" she asked leaning down to kiss the side of his face and made a trail down his neck and stopped at his Adam's apple.

"That works too," he gulped.

"Who knew I had such an effect on you," she joked pulling away for him, "too bad that's all you get."

"You'll pay for that one," he said before grabbing her by the waist and began to tickle her.

"Nate… please… stop" she said out of breath.

"Only if you say that Nathan Scott is the greatest boyfriend ever!" he replied as he continued to tickle her.

"Fine, Nathan Scott is the greatest boyfriend ever," Haley stated.

"Why Hales, how nice of you to say," he joked.

"Argh," she breathed, "you better be glad I love you."

He stopped and looked directly up at her. Up until now, they had never said those three little words, even though both of them felt it. "I love you too, Hales," he confessed.

Haley paused for a second before crashing her lips down on him. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words," she responded.

"I mean it Haley. I'm in love with you. It was always you and only you in my heart," he said.

"Mine too," she confessed, "Nate, I want you to be my first."

"Hales, are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked making sure they were both on the same topic.

"Make love to me," she replied.

He looked into her lovely brown eyes that were filled with pure love and passion. He had wanted to make love to her ever since he saw her on her first day at Tree Hill. "Are you sure?" he had to ask.

"I'm positive! There's no other guy that I would ever want to do it with besides you," she confided.

Nathan needed no more persuading. He gently brought his hand to the back of her head and pulled her closer. His lips softly touched hers as he began to kiss her. His hand played with her hair as his tongue begged for entrance. She gladly accepted the invitation and could already feel the electricity that was running up her body.

He took his other hand and carefully turned them over so he was now on top. His hand drifted down to the rim of her shirt before he slowly glided it up. She helped him remove it before going right back to kissing him. The kisses were now getting far more heated. He brought his hand to the top of one of her breasts and began massaging it through her bra. He did the same with the other breast before he reached around and unclasped her bra and throwing it to the side.

His lips began making there way down her face, stopping at her neck, then down to her breasts. He brought both hands down as well. One hand massaged one of her breasts as his other hand held her breast as his mouth began to tease her nipple. After a few minutes of that, his hand traveled down to her jeans where he quickly undid her pants before discarding them along with her panties.

He stopped for a brief second and looking down at her now naked body. "You're absolutely breathtaking," he whispered.

He got up from the bed and discarded all of his clothes before placing a condom on his already hardened shaft. He got back on top of her and placed himself at her entrance. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked and after she nodded to confirm it he said, "It's going to hurt for a little while."

As soon as he entered her, he saw the tears that were beginning to fall down her cheek. "Hales, we can stop if it hurts too much," he said worriedly.

"No, I want this," she said quietly, so he continued slowly going in and out of her. He watched her facial expressions for any sign to stop, but he saw none. She began to moan his name and it only made him go faster. Soon he was about to reach his peak, but he wanted Haley to get hers at the same time so he held it in for as long as he could. He felt her climax and he climaxed as well, filling her with all his juices.

He collapsed on top of her before whispering in her ear, "That was amazing baby. Thank you."

She smiled and replied, "I love you so much and I'm glad you were my first."


	16. Ch16 I'm Pregnant

A/N: So here's another chapter for you guys, but I thought I should warn you, some of you may not like what happens. All I can say is... be patient! I don't wanna give anything away, so I won't say anything else. Please review though and I'll try to update as soon as I can!

* * *

Nathan and Haley become the couple everyone had begun to talk about around school. They were in love and everyone could see it, especially a certain red head. Rachel hated seeing Haley happy because she had taken her place. She knew she had to do something to make her pay for it.

Haley had just walked to homeroom with Brooke. Nathan was getting some stuff out of his locker when Rachel walked up. "Nate, do you have a minute?" she asked.

"What do you want Rachel?" he replied.

"I'm late…" she began, "and you were the last guy I've been with."

"What do you mean you're late!" he said raising his voice, "you know what, don't answer that. You know I'm not sure what kind of game you are trying to pull but I'm not falling for it. Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go to class."

She stood there and knew this was not going to be as easy as she thought. She stormed off into the other direction. She knew just what to do, if he wouldn't listen, she knew who would.

* * *

Lunch rolled around and Haley was still at her locker. She was about to head out to where everyone was at when Rachel walked up. "Well if it isn't the new slut in town," she started, "I just thought you would like to know that I'm having your boyfriend's child, but he wants nothing to do with it because of you. I'm not raising it by myself, so if you don't want me to get an abortion, I would tell your boyfriend to step up to the plate and be a man," she finished and walked off.

Haley stood frozen as she took in all the information. She headed outside where her friends were and Nathan leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So how's my amazing girlfriend today?" he wondered.

"Nate, we need to talk. Guys, do you mind giving us a minute?" she said looking over at Luke and Brooke.

After they left, he turned to her and asked, "Hales, what's wrong?"

"Did you know Rachel is pregnant?" she replied.

"Hales…" he began, "it's probably just one of her sick little games."

"She said that she would have an abortion if you didn't help her raise it," she whispered, "and I'm not going to be the reason you lose your child. So for the time being, you need to help Rachel and I need time to think about all of this. I'm sorry, but I think we should take a break for awhile."

"Hales please don't do this. I love you," he said as he lifted her chin, so he was looking directly in her eyes.

"I love you too, but you have a child to take care of. I've gotta go," she said quietly as tears began falling down her face. She gently laid a kiss on his lips before running off.

Little did either one of them know, but a certain red head watched it all take place and just continued walking.

* * *

After school, the boys were at football practice and Nathan had been rather quiet all day. No one knew what had happened at lunch, but Luke figured it was something big by the way Nathan was acting. "Nate, man what's up with you today?" he asked.

"Could my life get any worse?" he said out loud.

"You wanna talk about it?" Luke wondered.

"Well where would you like me to start? Let's see, Rachel's pregnant with my kid and told Haley if I didn't help raise it she would have an abortion. So Haley said she wasn't going to be the reason for all this, so she broke up with me at lunch and told me to go be with Rachel pretty much," he replied.

"Damn that sucks. I'm sorry man, but I'm sure Haley's just freaked out by all of this. What are you going to do though?" Luke asked.

"Well it seems I've got a kid that I'm responsible for, so I guess I'm going to help Rachel. I just wish Haley would talk to me. She hasn't even looked at me since lunch," he replied.

"She just needs time. She'll come around," Luke responded trying to cheer his friend up. At least I hope so, he thought to himself.

* * *

Haley got home from school and rushed up to her room. She grabbed Mr. Waffles and just let all of her emotions out. She bawled for a few more minutes before she picked up her phone. "Peyt, are you busy?" she asked.

"Hales, what's wrong? Don't say anything because I can tell you've been crying through the phone. What is it?" Peyton wondered.

"Peyt, why do bad things keep happening to me? Nathan is having a kid with another girl and if he doesn't help her, she'll get an abortion. I would blame myself if I kept him away from her and she did that. So today I broke up with him, so he could help her. I just don't know what to do and it hurts just being around him now. Do you think I could come stay with you for the weekend?" she said.

"Of course you can. Just let me know when your flight gets in and I'll get my mom to come pick you up," Peyton responded.

"Thanks Peyt, I'll go make the reservations now. See you in a couple of days," she finished. She headed over to her computer and booked the first flight out on Friday. She would only have to face him for two more days before she left town.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger!


	17. Ch17 New Changes in Little Rock

A/N: So since I haven't updated in awhile I thought I would add another chapter today! Hope you enjoy and remember to be patient! There will be a few things revealed within the next few chapters...

* * *

It was now Friday and Haley had packed a bag for the weekend. Her dad had to work, so Brooke had asked her mom to take her. "You know I'm going to miss you, but I understand why you need to get away for a few days. I just hate to see you hurting, Hales. I know it doesn't help, but Nate is hurting too. That bitch Rachel just needs to disappear and our lives can all go back to normal," Brooke said rambling.

"Brooke, calm down. I need you to promise me though that you'll look out for Nate. He needs his friends right now; I just can't be around him. I'll see you on Sunday," she said hugging her friend.

Brooke waved goodbye as she watched Haley make her way through the terminal. She then asked her mom to drop her off at the river court.

Brooke walked over to the two boys playing basketball and sat down. "So she's gone," she stated.

Nathan stopped dribbling the ball and looked at Brooke. "Who's gone?" he asked.

Luke had not told him yet because he knew Nathan would have tried to stop her. He felt bad, but he knew Haley needed time away from him. "Haley went to Little Rock for the weekend," he replied.

"You guys knew about this and didn't tell me. Why?" he wondered.

"Nate, she needs time and seeing you with Rachel isn't really helping things. I know you are hurting, but she needs some distance away from you. She's been a mess for the past few days and she needed this. Please don't be upset with us that we didn't tell you, but I didn't want you to try and stop her. Besides, it's only for a weekend, she'll be back on Sunday," Brooke answered.

"Why did this have to happen? I mean things were going so well between us and then bam! I really want to hate Rachel for doing this to us, but I can't punish my child for it," he said quietly.

Luke placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "I know man, and Hales isn't blaming you for doing the right thing."

Brooke felt bad for Nathan and knew he was hurting, but also knew there was nothing she could do. She just wished that she could figure something out because honestly some things just didn't make sense. She was determined to figure out the truth to everything for the sake of her two friends. "Guys I'm going to head home," she stated before walking away.

* * *

Haley had arrived at the airport a little while ago and was searching the crowd for her best friend. "Hales," she heard her friend's voice yell and soon saw her. Haley ran over towards her and embraced her with a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're here. I've missed my best friend!" Peyton said.

"I've missed you too. It feels weird being back here though. But as much as I'm enjoying this conversation, I would like to leave the airport," she responded.

"Alright my mom is waiting for us anyway. Come on," Peyton replied leading her to her mom's car that was waiting in line outside.

They drove to Peyton's house and went up to her room. "So what have you been up to? It seems like forever since we've been able to just hang out," she began.

"Yea I know right. Well I just started dating this new guy that moved here from Savannah. His name is Jake and I'm sure you would like him because he's really sweet," Peyton said.

"That's awesome Peyt. When do I get to meet this guy who stole my best friend's heart," she joked.

"Actually, I was thinking we could all hang out tonight and watch a movie like old times. Is that ok or would you rather it just be the two of us?" Peyton asked.

"Jake can come, as long as I get to pick the movie," she suggested.

"I think we could manage that. I'm going to go give him a call," Peyton said heading over to her phone.

"Ok, but do you mind if I go see my mom for a little while? I'll meet you back here around 6ish?" she wondered.

"Sounds good. Tell her I said hello," Peyton said before dialing Jake's number.

* * *

Haley walked down the street to her mother's house and knocked on the door. She had forgot to call her and tell her she was coming into town, so she thought she would just drop in for a little while.

Someone soon came to the door except it wasn't her mother, but a man that said, "Hello may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Lydia James please. Is she home?" she asked.

"Yea she's in the kitchen, come on I'll show you," he replied with a smile.

Haley was unsure of what to think about the man. He seemed nice and all, but who was he exactly, she wondered.

They made it to the kitchen and Lydia was washing dishes when she heard them come into the room. She turned around and was shocked to see her daughter. "Haley!" she shrieked before running over to her.

"Hey mom, calm down," Haley said with a laugh.

"I'm just so surprised to see you. When did you get into town? Is something wrong back home?" she wondered.

"No, I came to spend the weekend with Peyton because I needed a little vacation. I meant to call you and tell you, but I never got a chance to. I'm sorry for just popping in, especially since you have company," Haley replied.

"Oh I'm sorry, Haley this is Mark Jones. Mark, this is my daughter that I've been telling you about," she said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you, Haley," he said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm sorry I wasn't exactly polite earlier, I was just surprised to see someone else here," Haley said apologizing.

"It's no problem. I should get going though and give you two some time to catch up. Bye Lydia," he said placing a kiss on her cheek, "And nice to finally meet you too Haley."

Haley just looked at her mom and smiled. She hadn't seen her mom this happy in awhile and it surprisingly didn't bother her to see her with another man. Maybe things are working out for everyone, except me of course, she thought.


	18. Ch18 This Can't Be Happening

A/N: So I posted two chapters yesterday and didn't get many reviews! Please continue reading this story and send reviews... I'm going to hold off on posting another chapter until I receive a few more reviews.

* * *

Haley had spent time with her mom until it was getting to six and headed back over to Peyton's. When she got there, she noticed a truck parked in the driveway. She walked in and heard voices coming from the living room. She found Peyton and what she assumed to be Jake on the couch making out. "So it seems I'm interrupting?" she joked.

Peyton jumped back by the voice and looked up at her friend who started laughing. "We were just um… waiting for you," Peyton said blushing.

"I'm Haley by the way," she said looking over at the boy sitting next to Peyton who was blushing as well, "and you must be Jake. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," he replied nervously.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh at you guys but come on. There's no reason to be embarrassed by it. How about I go make some dinner while you two continue with what you were doing and I'll let you know when it's ready?" she suggested.

The two remained silent as Haley left and went into the kitchen. Even though it had been awhile since she had been in Peyton's kitchen, she still knew where everything was. She soon found a box of macaroni and cheese and began making it. When she was finished making it, she yelled to the two lovebirds, "Dinner's ready."

Peyton and Jake came into the kitchen and Peyton started laughing before adding, "I should have known when you said you were making dinner, you meant you were making mac in cheese."

"Hey don't make fun of my cooking skills! As you know, this is food for the gods," she replied.

Peyton looked over at Jake before saying, "Hales here has always been addicted to this stuff. But it's food and I'm hungry, so would you like some?" Peyton asked.

"Sure why not," Jake replied.

The two ate in silence before Haley started to clean up. She suddenly got a nauseous feeling but ignored it. As she was washing the dishes, she got it again, so she excused herself before heading to the bathroom. She threw up all of her dinner and cleaned herself up before heading back out. Peyton and Jake had made there way into the living room.

"So Hales, what would you like to watch?" Peyton asked as Haley came into the room. She noticed she looked a little pale but kept it to herself for now.

"How about _Remember the Titans_?" she replied.

Peyton looked worried for a second because she wasn't sure if a football movie was the best idea. "Are you sure?" she answered worriedly.

Haley simply responded with, "Positive."

They began watching the movie and when it was almost over Peyton glanced over at Haley. She noticed that she was crying and it broke her heart because she knew how much this whole situation was rough on her. After the movie was over, Jake could tell the girls needed some time alone, so he said, "Well I'm going to head home. It was nice meeting you Haley and I'm sure I'll see you again before you leave. Have fun and Peyt, I'll call you later." He then gave her a kiss before slipping out the door.

* * *

Jake had been gone for about ten minutes and Haley still hadn't said anything. "Hales, what's wrong?" Peyton asked after a few minutes.

"I'm not really sure, but I kinda want ice cream and do you have any pickles?" she replied.

Peyton looked at her and almost started laughing before she said, "OMG! Hales, are you pregnant?"

"What! No…" she started.

"When was your last period?" Peyton wondered.

"It was suppose to start a couple of days ago," she began, "this can't be happening. Peyt, what am I going to do?"

"It's ok, we'll go get a pregnancy test and see if you are. We don't anything for sure yet, so there's no need to panic. Either way, I'm here for you," Peyton said soothingly.

Haley just sat on the couch as the tears began falling. "How am I supposed to tell Nate this? I mean he's already helping Rachel and now he could possibly have another kid on the way. Plus, I'm still in high school…" she sobbed.

"Hales…" Peyton said wrapping her arm around her, "everything is going to be ok, I promise. You have me and I'm sure Brooke will support you too."

"I know. You guys are the best. Can we go get that test now?" she asked wiping her tears away.

Peyton nodded and they headed to the store that was only about a block from her house. They picked up the test and quickly left. Peyton read the instructions and told Haley exactly what to do. Then they waited before Haley said, "I can't look."

Peyton grabbed the test and her expression told Haley the answer that she had been dreading. "Hales, it's…" Peyton began.

* * *

A/N: Question is... is it positive or negative?! Send some reviews my way! Thanks!!


	19. Ch19 What Do I Do

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I know some of you are wondering whether or not Haley is pregnant and it will be revealed in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Haley was sitting on a plane flying back to Tree Hill. She sat there and thought back to everything that had happened over the weekend. Tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes as she placed a hand on her stomach. She thought back to those two words that Peyton had announced only a couple of days ago, "It's positive."

She had thought about it all weekend and wondered how she would tell her parents, but most importantly how she would tell Nathan. He had enough to deal with and she thought that this would just create more problems. She knew she would eventually have to tell him but she needed time to think on how to tell him.

Other than the whole pregnancy thing, the weekend went well. She was happy that she got to spend some time with Peyton because that was the first time they had seen each other since she moved. She was happy for her too and Jake was the reason for her friend's happiness.

She had about an hour left in her flight, so she decided to take a nap.

* * *

Haley awoke to the sound of the pilot announcing they would be landing in Tree Hill in a matter of minutes. When she exited the plane, she searched the airport for her friends. Brooke was supposed to be picking her up with her mom.

She soon saw her friend as she was running towards her. "Hales, I've missed you! How was your trip?" she asked.

"Brooke, calm down. I was wondering if we could head to your house because I need to tell you something. I actually need your advice. Is that ok?" Haley replied.

"Of course, Hales. Let's get your bag and then go find my mom. Are you ok?" she said worriedly.

"I promise I'll tell you everything when we get to your house. I just wanna get out of this airport. How is he by the way?" Haley added.

Brooke knew something was really bothering Haley and was determined to drag it out of her if she had to. She looked over at her friend before saying, "He misses you."

Haley nodded her head but didn't say anything else. She grabbed her bag from baggage claim before following Brooke to where her mom was waiting.

* * *

The two girls were up in Brooke's room. Haley had called her dad and told him she was spending the night with Brooke, but that she had made it back safely. After a long silence in the room, Brooke finally spoke up, "So what's going on Hales?"

"Brooke, I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Brooke's eyes got huge for a second before she responded with, "Have you told Nate? Are you going to tell him?" Brooke wondered.

"Everything is just so messed up right now and I feel this will only create more problems. How am I supposed to tell him Brooke? What will he say? Will he hate me?" she said as tears began falling.

"Hales, you know Nate could never hate you. Besides, I'm sure he would be happy that you are having his child. You need to tell him though and the sooner the better," Brooke replied.

"I know, but I'm scared," she said weakly.

"Well no matter what I'm here for you. I'm guessing Peyton knows," Brooke responded as Haley nodded, "so that means you have both of us in your corner. I'll help you with anything you need, but I really think you should tell him. Plus, he's really missed you and he deserves to know about his unborn child that the love of his life is carrying," Brooke added with a smile.

Haley smiled at her last comment and wiped her tears away. "Thanks Brooke. I knew you would be able to cheer me up," she said giving her friend a hug.

The two girls spent the rest of the night watching movies and talking about how their weekends had went before finally going to bed.

* * *

The next day at school Haley and Brooke headed to their lockers. Luke was already there waiting for them. "Nice to see that you're back Hales," Luke commented.

"Yea, but now I have to face reality. I'll leave you two alone and Brooke I'll see you in homeroom," she replied closing her locker and heading to class.

"So how's she holding up?" he wondered. He knew nothing about the pregnancy, but could tell something was bothering her.

"I'm afraid things are not so good," Brooke stated.

"Things will work out between them. They both love each other and nothing can tear that apart," he said.

"I hope you're right baby because if not, I'm not sure how much more of this Hales will be able to handle," she said quietly, "but I should head to class. See you at lunch." She gave him a quick kiss before walking off towards class.

Luke hated to see his friends in such pain. He had spent the whole weekend trying to cheer Nathan up, but nothing seemed to help. He needed Haley and by the looks of it, she needs him just as much. If only there was something he could do, he thought as he headed to class.

* * *

Coming:  
Nathan finds out about the pregnancy, but how?  
Brooke learns an interesting fact about Rachel  
Haley and Nathan finally talk

A/N: These will not all be in the same chapter by the way... I still trying to figure out how I'm going to write the next few chapters...


	20. Ch20 Nate Finds Out the Truth

A/N: First off, I wanna start by saying sorry it took me so long to update. I've been out of town for a week, and unable to write any on the story. I meant to tell you guys ahead of time, but I forgot! Anyway, here is the next chapter! I'll try and have another one up tomorrow or the next day. Enjoy!!

* * *

It had been a few days since Brooke had found out Haley was pregnant. It was now Friday and Haley still had not told Nathan yet. Brooke and Haley were over at Brooke's sitting on her bed watching TV when Brooke said, "Hales, when are you going to stop avoiding this and face this issue? He deserves to know."

"I know. I just don't know how to say it. I mean Brooke, I almost told him yesterday, but then Rachel walked up. I can't even be around him right now much less tell him I'm having his child!" Haley exclaimed.

"I'll tell him if you want. I know this is hard for you, but its hard for him too," Brooke responded.

"I'll go over and tell him right now. Didn't you say Lucas was over there though?" Haley asked.

"I'll come with you and will keep Lucas occupied," Brooke replied taking her friends arm and linking it with hers.

* * *

The two made it to the Scott residence and Brooke didn't even bother knocking and just walked in. Haley stood at the door and looked up at Brooke before saying, "I can't do this."

"Hales, come on," Brooke urged.

"I can't! I can't face him, not like this," she cried out loud.

The two boys had been playing NBA Live in Nathan's room when they heard loud voices coming from downstairs. The voices sounded like Brooke and someone else, but the other voice was hard to distinguish. "Why don't we go check it out," Luke said reading Nathan's mind.

The two boys were walking down the stairs unbeknownst to the girls when Brooke said, "Hales, if you don't tell Nate I will. He still loves you and needs to know you are carrying his child."

Nathan couldn't believe his ears. Haley was going to have his child. He was knocked out of his trance when Luke asked, "Hales, you're pregnant?"

Both girls looked up and realized the boys had heard the whole conversation. Haley couldn't bring herself to look at Nathan, so she turned around and ran off.

"Nate…" Brooke began.

"It's ok Brooke, I'm not mad at you for not telling me. If you'll excuse me though, I think I should go find Haley and talk about some things," Nathan replied.

Nathan ran off in the direction that she headed knowing exactly where she was going: the park.

* * *

Nathan found Haley sitting on the swing crying as he walked up. "Hales, can we talk?" he wondered.

She nodded and he sat down on the swing next to her. "How long have you've known about the baby?" he asked.

"I found out last weekend while I was in Little Rock. I've been trying to find the right time to tell you all week, but every time I get the courage to do it, I find an excuse. I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Hales, I'm not mad. If anything, I'm happy. The love of my life is bearing my child, how awesome is that," he replied.

"But what about Rachel?" she said looking up and finally meeting his gaze.

"What about her? I'll still help her out with what she needs, but you're the one I want to be with. I love you Hales, not her. I need you as much as you need me, especially now that we are having a baby! I'm going to be by your side every step of the way, I promise you. I've been miserable without you this past week or so. Please let me back in," he begged.

"I love you too Nate! We're having a baby!" she said excitedly.

Nathan grabbed her up and put his arms around her and squeezed her in a big hug. "I've missed you baby," he whispered in her ear before pulling back a little and placing a kiss on her lips.

Haley smiled on his lips and responded with, "I've missed this," before pulling him in for another kiss.

The two sat back down and talked about everything that had been going on like nothing had happened. She told him all about her trip to Little Rock and about how her mom has a new man in her life. He told her that he had been down in the dumps about not being able to see her and hang out together. He also told her about how Rachel was beginning to become a pain in the ass which made Haley laugh.

* * *

By the time it was beginning to get dark, Nathan took her hand and lead her back to his house. Once there, they found Luke and Brooke making out on his couch.

"You know your house is right next door," Nathan joked.

"We were waiting for you guys to see how 'the talk' went. I was beginning to get worried when neither one of you came back," Brooke explained.

"Well we had a long talk and don't worry, things are straightened out now. If only Rachel could just go away, things would be prefect," Haley replied.

"I'm working on that. You don't let that little whore stop you guys from being happy. Now come on and let's all watch a movie," Brooke said.

The rest of the night the four of them watched movies as though everything was back to normal at least for that one night. Thoughts of Rachel were pushed to the side, but little did they know, trouble was not far away.

* * *

Coming:  
Rachel finds out about Haley's pregnancy  
Brooke finds out a little secret of her own


	21. Ch21 Time to Face Reality

A/N: I wanted to say that this chapter is setting up for for future events that are soon to come. Please continue to review because I didn't get very many on my last chapter!

* * *

The weekend went by rather quickly and it was now Monday morning. Nathan and Haley had agreed to keep the pregnancy thing a secret for now. Brooke and Luke were told to keep their mouths shut as well. It was now lunch and Haley went and sat down next to Brooke.

Luke and Nathan walked up a few minutes later and each gave their girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before sitting down. They were in the middle of a conversation when Rachel walked up. "Nate, I was wondering if you could give me a ride home. I've been feeling a little nauseous and I wanna go home," she whined.

Brooke and Haley just looked over at each other and rolled their eyes. "I guess I can," Nathan replied, "I'll be back in a little while," giving Haley a kiss on the cheek.

Rachel noticed this and glared at her. She covered it up when Nathan looked up at her though. The two of them walked out to his car before Rachel asked, "So you and Haley seem cozy again. Are you back together?"

"Why do you care Rachel? Look I never agreed to become your boyfriend again since you are having our child. I love Haley and I'm with her, not you. I'll help you with whatever you need concerning the baby, but we are no longer anything romantically. Do you understand?" he responded.

"You know Nathan, for a second, I was fooled. I was beginning to think that I actually wanted to be with you, but you are so hung up on that bitch you call a girlfriend to even see what's right in front of you. So you know what, forget trying to help me, I never wanted this baby. And considering you don't either, don't bother talking to me anymore," she yelled.

Nathan didn't know what to say. She jumped out of the car and slammed the door before he could say anything. He drove back to school confused on what just happened. Once at school, there were a few minutes left of lunch left, so he joined his friends. Haley could tell by his expression that something was up, but didn't press the matter. She would ask him about it later.

* * *

After school, Haley waited outside the field house for Nathan. Brooke came up and started talking with her before the two boys walked out. Nathan and Haley waved bye to their friends before walking to his car. "So what happened earlier with Rachel?" she wondered.

"She told me not to talk to her anymore since I'm with you. She had asked if we were together and I told her yes because I loved you not her. She didn't take that very well and started yelling at me," he answered.

"I'm sorry baby," she said giving his hand a squeeze.

"It's not your fault that I'm head over heels for you. I'm just lucky to have you, and considering you are going to have my baby, I get worked up even more," he said with a smirk.

"Simmer down boy. Otherwise my hormones will kick in and I won't be able to control myself," she joked.

Nathan laughed before adding, "For the record, I wouldn't complain."

Haley hit him in the arm before leaning over and whispering in his ear, "That's too bad for you."

"Tease," he responded as Haley began laughing.

* * *

The next day at school Rachel was on her way to her locker when she saw Haley and Nathan from a distance heading to class. She quickly went into the bathroom to avoid them seeing her. The bell had just rung, but she didn't care. She lit up a cigarette before dialing a familiar number, "Hey it seems my plans have changed. I won't be needing the baby bump anymore. Instead, could you do me a favor and come to town? I'm sure Haley would love to see you."

Rachel finished her cigarette before walking out of the bathroom. Meanwhile, Brooke quietly exited one of the stalls and headed to class. She had heard the whole conversation, but was curious who Rachel had been talking to and how did they know Haley. Brooke knew she had to do some more investigating, but was beginning to think things were about to get ugly.

* * *

Lunch came sooner than expected, but Brooke was still thinking about what had happened earlier. She saw Haley walking towards her, but decided to keep the information she learned quiet for now. The truth would come out soon anyway, especially now that Brooke was almost positive Rachel was not pregnant. She simply just shoved the information to the side and enjoyed lunch with her friends.

* * *

A/N: I know I kinda left this chapter with a cliffhanger, but like I said, everything will be explained later!

Coming:  
Who was Rachel talking to and what is she up to?  
Rachel finds out about Haley's baby


	22. Ch22 Guess Who

A/N: So this chapter I threw in a few twists... that's all I can say for now! Enjoy!

* * *

It was now Friday and Brooke had been snooping around all week for information about Rachel and her mysterious caller. She was walking to home when she saw Rachel talking to a guy she had never seen before. They had yet to spot her so she hid behind a tree and listened in on the conversation.

"Rach, long time no see. It seems Tree Hill just contains all the ladies in my life," the guy said.

"I'm just your favorite cousin. As far as ladies are concerned, it seems the bitch is causing problems. I tried my best to get Nathan back, but he's too hung up on that skank. I wanna get revenge against her. She took him away from me and as you know, no one messes with what I want. That is where you come in. There's a party tonight and let's just say we are going to make a grand entrance," Rachel smirked.

"You think this will work. I mean you played the pregnancy card, but that didn't seem to get him crawling back to you, and now you want me to mess with her head. I like the way you think," he said evilly.

Brooke could not believe her ears. Rachel and this guy were up to something. Now that she knew she wasn't pregnant, she had to warn her friends that tonight was about to get ugly.

* * *

The gang was all at the party, but Brooke was only able to talk with Luke. She had told him that they needed to keep an eye out for Rachel because she was up to something and it wasn't good.

Nathan and Haley had snuck off for a few minutes, so they could be alone. They had walked outside and Nathan put his hand on her stomach. "How's my baby boy doing?" he whispered.

"What makes you think it's a boy?" Haley joked.

Nathan smiled before saying, "Because a girl just wouldn't fit the part."

"I think you're just hoping it's a boy so you can teach him how to play football," Haley confirmed.

Nathan was about to speak before someone interrupted by saying, "Well if it isn't the happy little couple."

"Rachel, what do you want?" Nathan wondered.

Rachel laughed before saying, "It seems your girlfriend is pregnant as well. Are you sure it's yours?"

"Rachel…" Nathan started.

"I mean it could be mine," said a voice from behind Rachel.

"Who the hell are you?" Nathan asked.

"Why don't you ask you so called girlfriend? I mean she was with me last night. I must say your girl is one hell of a lay. Nice to see you again Hales," he said.

Haley just looked at the guy and could not believe it. "What are you doing here?" she said quietly.

"I thought I would come see my cousin. Then I saw you and figured we would pick up where we left off," he smirked.

"You're her cousin," she said wide eyed.

"Don't look so surprised. You didn't really think you could get rid of me, did you?" he asked.

"What the hell is going on?" Nathan yelled.

"Yea Hales, tell your boyfriend who I am," he said placing his arm around her.

"Get the hell off of me Chris!" she screamed, "And stay away from me!" After that, she ran off into the crowd.

* * *

Brooke and Luke had heard the commotion and ran to see what was going on. "What's going on out here?" Luke stated.

"Well if it isn't the other perfect couple," Rachel responded.

"Rachel, what the hell are you up to? And who the hell is this?" Brooke asked. Brooke noticed the guy from earlier but kept quiet.

"Meet my cousin Chris," Rachel said introducing him for the first time.

Nathan stood there finally placing where he had heard the name before. "You're Chris Keller," he said through clenched teeth.

"And you're Nathan Scott. Wow it didn't take you long to figure it out," Chris said sarcastically.

Nathan stepped in front of him and said, "I could really kick your ass right now but you aren't even worth it. Stay away from Haley!"

"You know she can't stay away from me for long. She always comes back to me begging for more," Chris smirked.

"I think it's time for you to leave. Rachel that goes for you too," Luke said stepping in.

"By the way Rachel, it's pretty sad that you had to make up a fake pregnancy just because you're becoming a fat ass. I know the extra pounds aren't baby fat," Brooke said.

"Whatever," Rachel said storming off.

Brooke looked over at Nathan and said, "It was all a scam Nathan. She was never pregnant, but I don't understand who this Chris guy is. Either way, we need to go find Hales."

The three went in search of her while Nathan filled them in on who Chris was. They were worried now because Haley could be anywhere.

* * *

Haley was in the park when she heard someone coming up. She figured it was Nathan because he knew she would be there, but as the person got closer she had been extremely wrong.

"Hello Hales," the guy said with a laugh.

"Chris, get away from me," she said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm disappointed in you. I mean you sleep with him, but every time I asked you always said no. So how about it, for ole times sake," he asked.

"Get away…" she started, but all of a sudden felt a pain in her stomach. Her eyes filled up with tears as she put her hand on her stomach.

Chris wasn't sure what to do, so he did the first thing he could think of. "911, there's a pregnant girl at the park who is having severe pains. Send someone over here as soon as possible," Chris said into his phone.

* * *

A/N: I know this probably surprised some of you. Chris actually did something good for once, but don't think he automatically turned good in a matter of minutes. This was just a moment of weakness for him. I'll try and put up the next chapter some time tomorrow!


	23. Ch23 Hospitals Aren't Always Bad

A/N: Sorry guys for taking so long to update! My computer has been getting worked on for the past two weeks. I'll try to update future chapters soon, but I can't make promises on when that will be. Finals are this week so I'm pretty tied up at the moment. I hope you enjoy this chapter though, and just for now be patient! I appreciate all the reviews I've got and please continue sending them!

* * *

Haley was rushed to the hospital as soon as the ambulance arrived. Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke made it to the park just as the ambulance pulled off. Luke noticed Chris standing off to the side and ran over to him. Chris looked up and asked, "Shouldn't you guys be at the hospital with your so called best friend?"

"What are you talking about?" Luke replied.

"Look I don't feel like wasting my night here talking to you. To make a long story short, we were having a little chat when she started to have pains. I felt bad for the baby, so I called 911. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way," Chris said pushing past Luke.

Nathan finally noticed him and ran over and punched him in the face. "I thought I told you to stay away from her. You better hope to God that she's ok because if not I will come find your ass and trust me you will be sorry," he said through clenched teeth.

Chris smirked before saying, "You know I would think you would be more worried about your precious Haley than talking to me. As flattered as I am, I should add that Haley was bleeding. Maybe you should focus more on her than me or maybe it is true what people say about you. You are selfish and only care about yourself. You might wanna think about that baby of mine though."

Nathan went to hit him again but Luke held him back. "Nate he's not worth it. Let's go find out what's wrong with Haley and the baby," Luke stated.

Nathan looked at Chris once more before adding, "I would leave town if you know what is good for you." Nathan then walked off with Luke and Brooke not far behind him.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Nathan went to the front desk and asked, "Could you tell me where they took Haley James?"

"Sir, she's in the intensive care unit. Only family is allowed to see her at this time," the nurse replied.

"I'm the father of her baby," he stated.

"In that case, she's on the second floor, but only one person at a time. There is a waiting room upstairs though," the nurse explained.

The three of them headed to the elevators before making their way to the second floor. Nathan found out which way to her room, while Luke and Brooke waited in the waiting room. Brooke decided to call Mr. James since he obviously had not been notified.

* * *

Nathan walked to the room and slowly opened the door. Haley had her eyes closed with tubes connected to her. He quietly walked closer to the bed and sat down in the chair beside her before taking hold of her hand. He sat there just looking at her with intense eyes wondering why on earth this was happening. He wasn't sure why she was even here, but was worried nonetheless.

"Hales, if you can hear me, open up your eyes," Nathan whispered.

It took a few minutes, but she slowly opened her eyes and looked over at him. She then noticed where she was and asked, "Is the baby ok?"

"I don't know. I just got here and haven't seen the doctor. Do you remember what happened?" he replied.

"I was sitting at the park when I heard someone come up. I thought it was you until I turned around and saw Chris. He started talking, but I was trying to get away from him. As soon as I stood up though, I got these terrible pains in my stomach. I didn't know what was happening. That was when Chris called 911," she explained.

"Chris said there was blood," he said concerned.

"Not that I remember. Everything happened so fast though and the next thing I know I'm being hauled off in an ambulance," she finished.

"I'm just glad to see that you are alright. I was so worried about you and when Chris said all that stuff, I just didn't know what to do, so I punched him. I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of this tonight," he said.

"Nate, none of this is your fault. Neither one of us had any idea that Chris was even related to Rachel. I'm just sorry I had you worried after I ran off. I just couldn't be around him or her, for that matter," she confided.

Before Nathan could say another word, the doctor walked in. "Well Miss James, it looks like everything is fine, but I need to ask you a few questions. Have you stressed out lately about anything?" the doctor wondered.

"Yea," she confessed.

"Well unfortunately that is what caused your pains. You were fortunate this time though because the baby was not affected. However, if you become too stressed, it could cause problems with the baby. So what I recommend is that you stay away from anything or anyone that will get you worked up," the doctor explained.

"But the baby is fine?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, the baby is perfectly fine. I would like to keep you overnight though just for standard procedure. Other than that, you will be able to check out tomorrow and go home," the doctor said, "I'll leave you two alone now. Have a nice night."

"Thank you doc," Nathan said before turning back towards Haley. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips before placing his hand on her belly. "I'm glad to see my two favorite people are ok," he whispered.

After a few minutes with Haley, he went out to the waiting room and told Brooke, Luke, and now Mr. James that Haley and the baby were going to be just fine. Mr. James went in and spent a few minutes with her before leaving. Luke and Brooke also stuck around for awhile, but eventually left as well. Nathan had talked to the nurses and his parents and was able to stay the night with Haley. The rest of the night went smoothly considering the events that had occurred.


	24. Ch24 It's Time!

A/N: So I felt I needed to end this story on a good note after running out of ideas. I want to thank all of my fans who enjoyed this story! I hope you continue to check out my other stories as well. I apologize for a short chapter, but all good things come to an end! Please review and enjoy!

* * *

9 months later

Nathan had been very overprotective with Haley. He always worried about her and the baby. Rachel had gotten bored with them and had since left them alone. Chris had left town and hadn't been back as well. Overall, Haley was able to remain stress free for the remaining part of her pregnancy. They were currently lying on the couch watching a movie when Haley leaned over and whispered, "Nathan, I think it's time!"

"Really," Nathan exclaimed, "alright, well I'll grab your bag and we'll go. I'll call everyone from the car and they can meet us at the hospital."

Nathan quickly grabbed the bag and helped Haley to the car. He had made it to the hospital in a matter of minutes. He helped her out of the car and they made it to the front desk. A nurse came with a wheelchair and showed them to the delivery room. Nathan was able to call most everyone, including Peyton and Haley's mom.

* * *

Labor hadn't lasted nearly as long as they expected. Nathan held her hand the entire time and was able to cut the umbilical cord. The doctor announced that it was a boy! Haley glanced over at Nathan with a smile on her face and asked, "What should we name him?"

"I was thinking James Lucas Scott. Are you ok with that?" he wondered.

"I think that's perfect and we'll call him Jamie," Haley added.

Nathan smiled before leaning over and kissing her forehead. "I love you Hales and thank you for making me so happy. I know we're still in high school, but one day you'll be my wife. Until then, I'll enjoy you being my girlfriend and mother of my handsome baby boy," he stated.

"I love you too and I'll love to be your wife one day," Haley replied.

"I guess I should go tell our family and friends about Jamie. I'll be right back," he finished. Haley watched him walk out of the room before looking down at her son, their son.

* * *

After Nathan came out and announced the good news, everyone took turns to go see Haley and the baby. She was later moved to a normal room to get some rest. Nathan held Jamie in his arms while Haley slept. "Jamie, I'm going to be the best dad I can be for you and your mom. We both love you so much! I can't wait to teach you things, like how to throw a football," he rambled.

Haley woke up from her nap and laughed, "We have plenty of time for that. Let's enjoy him while he's little for now."

The happy couple stayed in the hospital for the next couple of days. Peyton and Jake flew in from Little Rock and stayed for a few days. Haley's mom made a quick visit as well. In the end, Nathan, Haley, and Jamie were surrounded by everyone they loved. Life couldn't get any better!


End file.
